


Stuck in the Shadows

by OliveTheTiger



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, I think?, I'm Bad At Titles, Lena angst, Shadow Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Shadow Realm, Webby Vanderquack Needs a Hug, Work In Progress, happy ending kinda yeah bc it follows cannon, hdlw are all siblings fight me, it should follow canon??, lena needs a hug, ok there's not THAT MUCH angst, pre- friendship hates magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheTiger/pseuds/OliveTheTiger
Summary: Lena was in Webby’s shadow for months after the Shadow War. She witnessed the game night disaster, the monster plant in that weird town, Glomgold with amnesia, and the return of THE Della Duck. All while she could only stand by and watch.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. The Shadow War

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I rewrote this whole chapter! Same plot, mostly the same dialogue, hopefully better pacing. I have a couple drafts and ideas for other chapters so stay tuned if you like it so far!

Lena was just waking up. Did she fall asleep? Where even was she? Let’s see, what was the last thing she remembered? She and Scrooge were in the cage and then-

Oh no 

“Aunt Magica” 

Lena spat the name with all the hate and anger she could muster. 

Ok calm down. 

After a few deep breaths- was she breathing? It didn’t feel like it- she finally took in her surroundings.

“Where am I??”

It was dark and silent. Was she dead? Could shadows even die? She was zapped by who knows what magic that sent her to who knows where for who knows how long. Where was everyone? 

The eclipse.

Oh no. No no no no no... Magica was more powerful than ever and it was all her fault. Everyone trusted her and she betrayed them. She lied to them. 

She lied to Webby. 

Suddenly, Lena started glowing.

“What the hell?”

The scene was illuminated in front of her, Magica was facing off with Webby and her friends in the now torn apart money bin. Webby’s friendship bracelet was glowing the same faint blue Lena was.

What could she do? It looked like Magica was winning and Lena couldn’t do anything to stop her. She reached out to do something ANYTHING to help.

Whatever she did, it worked.

Lena rose out of Magica’s shadow. She didn’t quite have her body back, if anything she was like a ghost. 

Whatever, this sorta-ghost was ANGRY.

“Get away from my best friend Aunt Magica!” She threw herself at her so called ‘Aunt’, only partially hearing Webby calling her name.

“Aunt? You’re even worse than her!” Magica said, sounding more annoyed than anything as Lena tried to wrestle the staff out of her hands.

“You aren’t my family, you are nothing!”

Before Lena could even react, the top of the staff smacked her in the gut and shot a blast of magic that plunged her into darkness once again.

“NOOOOoooo!!” She vaguely heard Webby’s cry fade as her sorta-ghost form disappeared. 

Her aunt’s words echoed in Lena’s mind as everything went dark.  
“You are nothing!”

She thought she still heard fighting, and she almost laughed at the mental image of Webby beating the shit out of Scrooge’s worst enemy. But her thoughts wandered...

She failed. Lena tried to protect her best friend in a last effort to make up for lying to her all this time, and she failed. 

Crap.

It took a moment for Lena to come to her senses. At least she wasn’t stuck in pure darkness again, sorta. Everything around her was dark and muted blues and greys, but she could still see. 

Webby was thrown back by Magica’s shield but otherwise seemed unharmed, Scrooge was fighting- wait. Scrooge was back? When did that happen? 

Lena could only watch as the rest of the fight unfolded in front of her, a now powerless Magica was crushed by- Launchpad?- before escaping by a pathetic smoke bomb. But Lena’s focus was on something else- someONE else. Webby.

As everyone celebrated the victory together- weren’t they just fighting? Lena thought they hated each other- Webby just looked sadly at the friendship bracelet in her hands. 

“Hey, Pink, it’s ok. I’m right here. I’m ok.” Lena tried to say, but no one heard.

“Lena’s... gone.”

Webby’s brother- were they her brothers?- tried comforting her, “she sacrificed herself to save you.” the nerd said. 

Well that was a nice way of putting it. Lena DID get sent to the shadow realm in an attempt to protect her best friend, but she was also the reason Webby was in danger in the first place.

“heh, I guess she really was my best friend.”

‘was’  
Oh. That hurt.   
“Webby I-“ she tried saying.

“She’ll always be with you.” the other one said.

Lena paused.   
“Yeah”   
She watched Webby secure the woven bracelet back on her wrist and smiled.  
“I will.”


	2. The Night After the Shadow War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family returns to a trashed mansion and the kids decide to have a mini sleepover

That night was rough on everyone.  
It was late when Clan McDuck finally returned to the mansion-  
...  
Ew.   
Apparently tonight had been particularly rough on Scrooge.   
But no one said anything about the mess. Beakley started cleaning up a bit and the kids all went to their rooms, to tired to think about anything else.

Webby climbed the ladder to the attic and just sat on her bed, she wasn’t really tired.  
That moment replayed in her mind over and over again. 

“Get away from my best friend Aunt Magica!”

Aunt? What did that even mean? Was Lena a spy all along? 

No 

Of course they were friends! Lena fought Magica for her! She jumped in front of a blast of magic and-

“She sacrificed herself to save you.”

‘Sacrificed herself’

Those weren’t the right words.   
Lena had no doubt saved Webby, but ‘sacrificed herself’ made it sound like she was gone, and she couldn’t be GONE right?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the attic trapdoor opened a bit.

“Webby?” 

It was the boys.

“We were just wondering if- well our room is- we just thought-“

“Scrooge trashed our room with pizza boxes.”

“Can we bunk with you tonight?” 

It took a second to process what they said.

“Yes! It’ll be like a big sleepover!” She sounded excited but just mentioning sleepovers made her think of Lena again-

“Good because we already have our sleeping bags set up” Dewey added quickly before joining his brothers at the bottom of the ladder. Webby joined them after a moment, not wanting to be by herself in the attic.

...

Nobody got much sleep that night. Between “what if’s” of what could’ve happened had the family split up for good, replaying memories of what occurred that night, and paranoia striking everytime a shadow moved a bit, it was a miracle anyone got any sleep at all.

How late was it? Webby couldn’t tell. Huey was fast asleep and Louie was softly snoring.

“Hey Webs” Dewey whispered 

Webby shifted a bit in her sleeping bag to face him, “yeah?” she whispered back.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Neither of them had to say what ‘it’ was.

“Hmmmm-“ there was a pause, “-maybe tomorrow. I think all we need right now is a good nights sleep.”

“That’s true,” Dewey yawned, “but you know, whenever you wanna talk about it we’re all here.”

“Thanks.” 

She turned in her sleeping bag so she was laying on her back again. Dewey was already sound asleep.

She looked up at the glow in the dark stars haphazardly stuck to the ceiling.

“Goodnight Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! I swear other chapters will be longer, hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if it's not great that's why.  
> This Idea has been in my head for a while, Updates are whenever I feel like there's no set schedule. hope you enjoy reading! (also this first chapter is really short rn the other chapters should be a bit longer)


End file.
